Musica y drabbles
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: ¿Que resulta de una escritora loca, un meme musical y un amor intenso por España y Lovino? Adivinen...y no hay nada más que aclarar.


Primero….sorry por ese titulo horrible.

Buscando fics de mi OTP crack AlfredxLovino, encontré uno de yuriy Hiwatari, que era un meme musical. Me encantó, obvio, buenísimo! Y fue en un segundo, lo leí e instantáneamente quise hacer uno. Al igual que ella, las instrucciones para hacerlo están aquí abajo, aunque es bastante sencillo (el procedimiento), es muy divertido, y más cuando están inspirados (y fuman de la buena como yo)

Muchos temas que salieron aleatoriamente es de rock argento 8D, tengo un 70% de temas internacionales, pero mi shuffle hoy esta patriota xD

**MEME MUSICAL:**

*Coloca tu reproductor de música en aleatorio (shuffle)

*Elije una pareja/personaje/whatever sobre lo que quieras escribir

*Escribe un ficlet con cada uno de los primeros diez temas que salgan. Sólo tienes como límite el tiempo de la canción.

**Pairing:** España-Romano

**Advertencias:** puede haber OOC, AU y…ligeras menciones de sexo 8D

**Nota:** el orden de las canciones es el mismo que el que salió en el reproductor. Debería haberlas ordenado…pero no sé como hacerlo bien xD

**

* * *

**

**1) Cada vez que digo adiós - Enanitos verdes**

Paso demasiado tiempo mirándote. Demasiado tiempo que dejo correr sin decirte lo que siento, aunque muy en el fondo sé que lo sabes, pero el motivo por el cual no hacemos nada lo desconozco.

Me voy Antonio. Me duele no poder sincerarme contigo, me duele caminar en dirección contraria a la tuya. Supongo que volveré, algún día, necesito simplemente un poco de aire. Pensar un poco las cosas. Confío en que vas a esperarme y que no te irás a desahogar tus penas con ese tonto francés.

Desde la ventana del avión miro tu figura estática, sonriente. ¿No vas a llorar?… ¿Por que? ¿Por que yo sí tengo que estar mostrándote mis lágrimas?

Quizá lo mejor sea bajar del avión y decírtelo de una jodida vez.

"No puedo estar lejos de ti, maldita sea"

**2) ****Whispers in the dark - Skillet**

Lovino abrió los ojos. Aún era de noche, y se había develado. Encendió la radio, que solía acompañarlo a la hora de dormir y lo primero que escuchó fue un estrepitoso y horrible ruido de baterías y guitarras desafinadas.

Sí, desafinadas.

-¡Antonio! Mierda, ¡¿qué hace esto en mi habitación?

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Una mala hora para andar gritando, pero la verdad era que cuando el italiano se cabreaba no había nada que lo detuviera.

-Ah…son los discos que me prestó Alfred. Estuvo aquí ayer…olvidé quitarlos.

La voz surgió de entre las sábanas y Lovino tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar una blasfemia. ¿Otra vez se había acostado con ese idiota?

**3) Brujería – Los Tipitos**

-¿Esto de veras sirve?

-Por supuesto. Pruébelo y mire por la vidriera, el efecto es instantáneo.

Antonio sacó una aguja del mostrador y pinchó un extremo de los brazos del muñequito que sostenían sus manos. Por el vidrio vio como el italiano lanzaba una maldición al aire y se presionaba el lugar afectado, poniendo una cara de fastidio tremendo.

-¡Funciona!

-Se lo dije.

-Pero yo no quiero lastimarlo… ¿no tiene algo como para…hacer que sea más adorable (de lo que ya es) o al menos… para que deje de darme tantos cabezazos?

La chica asintió

-Tenemos un pack especial para eso

La puerta se abrió de repente y Lovino entro con un muñeco similar, con la forma del español y con una aguja amenazando clavarse entre sus piernas

-Ni se te ocurra.

**4)**** Boulevard of broken dreams – Green Day**

¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar?

Mucho.

Lovino pateó las latitas de cerveza que adornaban la vereda. Antonio lo había dejado plantado. Otra vez.

Cualquier persona se desahogaría en un bar, como hacía ese estúpido inglés. Pero no, el prefería irse a su casa, acostarse y dedicarle un sinfín de insultos, mientras aprovechaba la soledad de su cama para llorara un poco.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

-¡Lovi!

La voz del bastardo se escuchó en el mismo instante en que se desató la lluvia. Maldito idiota, maldito clima, maldita la hora en que olvidó su paraguas.

Se dio vuelta, mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué quieres ahora idiota? La hora del encuentro ya fue, llegas tarde, y no pienso dirigirte la palabra.

Antonio se acercó de una corrida, lo había divisado desde la esquina en la que habían quedado en verse. Cuando estuvo frente a él lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientes…idiota. Me duele que me hagas eso…

No valían las disculpas. Lo único que podía hacer para reparar eso era…besarlo.

Y Lovino aceptó, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca del ibérico, sonriendo ante el sabor del moreno mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que bajaban hasta sus labios.

**5) Carolina – Ratones Paranoicos**

Antonio sacó una hoja de su escritorio y un bolígrafo.

Era el cumpleaños de Lovino. Y quería escribirle una carta. Pero por alguna razón, se había puesto sentimental y tenía planeado ahora hacerle, en lugar de eso, una canción. Nada de amor, Lovino era muy chico para entender esas cosas. Pero estaba seguro de que se emocionaría.

¿Y si probaba con unos acordes con la guitarra? Para inspirarse al menos. Con suerte terminaría antes de la hora de la siesta.

Así lo hizo. Buscó un par de notas y las anotó en una libreta. De vez en cuando anotaba algún verso desordenado que le surgía en el momento. Cuando terminó con el bosquejo se recostó en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Más tarde los ordenaría, y armaría una bella canción para el pequeño. Seguro lloraría de emoción.

De pronto sintió un ruido de platos romperse. Allí estaba, la musa de su inspiración, el chaval que no dejaba nada ileso mientras limpiaba.

-¿Estas bien? – gritó.

-¡Silencio bastardo, y sigue jugando con esa horrible guitarra!

Antonio resopló y fue en su auxilio, guardándose la libreta en el bolsillo. Iba a pensar dos veces eso de la canción. Mejor optaba por la carta.

**6) A veces vuelvo – Catupecu Machu**

-Lovi

-¿Qué…?

-Te quiero

Antonio se incorporó sobre la cama y le dejó un suave beso sobre los labios del italiano. Romano se ruborizó levemente y amagó con apartarle de un manotazo, pero decidió contenerse.

-¿A qué viene eso?

España parpadeó sonriente acariciándole la mejilla

-A nada. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Huh…

Italia del Sur se quedó sin palabras y optó por dar media vuelta y cubrirse con la sábana. Mierda, ¿por qué le era tan difícil expresarse? ¿Qué costaba decirle un "yo también?"

-Buenas noches Lovi.

-Er…buenas.

Pasaron unos buenos quince minutos hasta que Italia se incorporó y le dio vuelta la cara suavemente, tomándolo del mentón

-Yo también te quiero, bastardo.

España sonrió y le dio otro beso.

**7) Counterfeit – Limp bizkit**

Mafia. Era algo tan… adictivo. Como la droga, una vez que entraba, ya no podía salir. Y además tenía su lado divertido.

-Lovino, deberías dejar de juntarte con esos tipos…

Y él, como siempre, contestaba con lo mismo:

-¿Qué tipos?

Y lo dejaba como un idiota hablando solo, mientras se colocaba en los oídos los auriculares y seguía anotando un par de transacciones en su libreta personal.

-Esta noche tengo que salir Antonio. No me esperes.

España no le contestó. Miró por última vez el bulto debajo de las sábanas y repitió de nuevo la frase anterior, sin obtener respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Tal vez se había ofendido.

Se subió a la moto y se colocó el casco. Las noches en Milán eran preciosas, y más aún cuando se sabía que después de sacarse un par de estorbos de encima iba a comer unas buenas pizzas a un bar cercano al centro. Condujo a toda velocidad por las calles, cada vez más cerca de los suburbios. Hasta que otra moto le salió al encuentro y lo chocó.

Era sencillo saber como había terminado en el piso. No le sorprendió que se hubiera dado un buen golpe. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el tipo que se bajó y se dirigió hacia el, sacándose el casco y dejando ver el rostro de Antonio

-Basta de juegos. Nos vamos a casa, Lovi. Ahora mismo,

**8)Rata blanca – Talismán**

Lovino suspiró y España sonrió ante el gesto. Al suspiro le siguió un leve gemido y el moreno le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Italia se aferró a su espalda y dejó salir unos cuantos jadeos leves, sonrojándose levemente mientras lo hacía. No podía ser más tierno, no podía. Pocas veces se ponía así.

-Lovino…

-Basta, ya no hables más.

Cierto, las palabras estaban de más en ese momento. Por algún motivo Lovino estaba triste, y Antonio no tenía idea de qué era lo que le había sucedido. Sólo había atinado a consolarlo, y todo había acabado en eso. Al menos, Romano ya no lloraba, y parecía haberse olvidado de lo que fuere que le hubiese dolido.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron y el latino le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, enredándose entre las sábanas blancas de la cama del italiano.

**9) Still waiting – Sum41**

En el campo de batalla soy el peor, lo sé.

Pero siempre está él, que viene a rescatarme. ¿No se supone que ya crecí?

Sonriente campo siempre, me tiende la mano para ayudarme a salir de entre las trincheras mal hechas por mi hermano, llenas de barro y agua de la lluvia de anoche.

Antonio siempre viene cuando el combate ha terminado. Pero esta vez es diferente. El frente de guerra aun esta próximo y yo solo puedo gritarle que se aleje. Porque lo veo tan herido como yo, cojeando, sangrando y con un gran corte en el rostro. Le grito pero es en vano, se arrodilla y me abraza con fuerza.

-No puedo. Sabes que no puedo.

"Esta vez es diferente" pienso cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos.

**10) Somebody Someone - KoRn**

Ambos son el uno para el otro, aunque el italiano se niegue a reconocerlo.

Y allí están, ambos, llenando de jadeos y suspiros entrecortados el aire de la oficina del español. Siendo compañeros de oficina, lo peor que podía hacer aquel inglés que tenían como jefe era ponerles a hacer un expediente después del horario de trabajo, pasada la medianoche.

Insulto va, ironía viene, y ambos terminaron derramando los vasitos de café sobre el documento recién impreso, tirando lapiceros y papeles al suelo. La luz se cortó, y era la excusa perfecta para alegar la ausencia del artículo al día siguiente.

Y así, entre los reflejos de los relámpagos de la tormenta que arreciaba afuera, se amaban, como lo venían haciendo a las escondidas desde hacía una semana.

* * *

LOLOL, terminé. Maldigo a mi reproductor por haberme puesto temas tan difíciles.

Lamento semejante cantidad de faileo. Sé que dirán que los temas no tienen nada que ver con lo que escribí, pero así es el meme, escribir lo primero que se me ocurra, sino sería un song-fic xDD

Debería estar beteando el trío para Aeris BL y retocando el fic que le debo a otaku-girl-4ever, pero soy una irresponsable total! …¡lo sientooooo! *huye*


End file.
